seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Willis
An offshoot conceptoid of Dr Tori, in other words, her son. Description Willis is Tori's son, his existence being the result of an experimental Core Concept Submultiplication. His age is six-and-a-half spiralings; in human terms, that translates to being around 9-to-11-years old. He is a living circle of Willis, a network of vessels which circulate blood in the human brain and is even the size of the real thing, being tiny compared to humans and most other characters. Despite his size, he states that he's bigger than Eyeslob (who appears to be of medium size). In this context "bigger" could mean older, or alternatively Willis has parts of him hidden from our perception. He also called Crash little, who truly is younger than Willis. Willis was the ability to elongate parts of him for extended reach. He feeds by drinking the blood of other creatures. He can drink so much that he remarks grey zoner's blood quantity isn't satisfying for him. When using the bathroom, he excretes by dumping old blood when it doesn't taste good no more or it doesn't know any new songs. He avoids drinking someone in their own endozone because Tori said it's rude and it would also unexistify both of them. In combat he uses his Drink ability to drain 1/4 hearts from blooded enemies and store for himself. He already has a large amount of base health and can Transfuse his hearts to an ally, fulfilling the role of a healer. With his Shield ability he can surround an ally with a tough, rubbery basket of arteries and all damage inflicted by or upon the two is reduced to one that turn. Having 0 ATK and with his only health draining ability working just on blooded enemies, Willis is considered a support character class. His only way to inflict conventional damage is by using the blacklight Fern has given him. Willis also has the ability to perfectly mimic other's voices. He can also sense the "pulses" of others, which is a way to feel their hostility or friendliness. For a young boy, Willis exhibits a high level of intelligence for his age. He's very perceptive, bright and imaginative. He can't be as easily fooled as the rest of the staff as he already recognized Fern when she pretended to be Tori by using her keycard. He is easily flattered when someone compliments his smartness. The Hospital staff hopes that he will join their ranks without the need for Ectoconceptualization but are also fine in letting Willis chose his own path in life, respecting his decisions. He displays little interest in the medical arts. Willis is neglected by the doctors and even by his mother, none of them taking his words seriously. It's also because the Parliament did something wrong, a sickness that censors itself from the doctors, as they are incapable of noticing it or understand others describing it. This situation also made Tori very busy, requiring her full attention and she can't spend much time with Willis. When Fern first met Willis in Tori's office holding her keycard, Willis saw through the disguise but didn't care if she did things she wasn't allowed to do here. Because of Fern's kindness and motherly nature, Willis tags along with her and becomes an important ally. Willis is also thrilled that someones actually listens to him now. He is a very useful companion, offering a huge combat advantage, explaining things Fern doesn't know, translating what others say and more. First Appearance In Awful Hospital. Stats *LVL: 15 *ATK: 0 *HP: 19 *Actions: Drink, Transfuse, Shield, Item Trivia *His name comes from the circle of Willis, which was named after Thomas Willis. *He was seen early on Awful Hospital's poster running alongside Fern and only encountered very late in the comic. He also looked bigger in the poster. *He evaluates the blood of Slobs as being salty. *Early in the series' development, the Surgery Ward originally was planned to be a single room where you could find Willis trapped in a jar. Instead of being Tori's son, here he would be later thrown away as biological waste and could be rescued by Fern to become her helper. *Willis cries blood. Gallery Icon-willis.png Willismain.png Willis4.png Willisfollows.png|size comparison Willisfollows2.png Fernfallsasleep2.png|sleeping Willisgets.png Willisgets4.png Willisgets5.png Willisgets6.png Allattack.png|team attack Hallflesh.png|Seen by Eyeslob as being bigger File-willis.png|character file Surgicalwing.png|scrapped situation that never happened Willis-pindesign.png|pin design Willis-pin.png|pin Willis-brain.png|in the brain Category:Characters Category:Living Body Parts Category:Larval Category:Vampiric